Popsicle
by Llama Mama23
Summary: Edward is watching bella sleep, so when she starts talking, it's nothing unusuall, but when she LICKS him, he is slightly uncomfortable. EVEN BETTER!She wakes up and finds her tongue stuck to his arm, what will they do? How will Edward's family react?


**Popsicle**

By: Llama mama23

**A/N: HIYA! I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this, because without readers, I'm just a freak posting random stories. The end.**

**And know that I purposely stuck my tongue to a popsicle to make sure the words sounded like Bella says them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor am I ****currently**** (keyword) the owner of all popsicles. **

**Edward's POV**

I looked over Bella's angelic features once again, watching the moonlight play across her face as it made its way through the sky. She was so beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve such an angel, but it must have been good.

"I don't want that one." Bella mumbled in her sleep. I snuggled closer to her, making sure to keep a blanket between our bodies so she didn't get a chill. I loved watching Bella sleep. Her sleep talking was the one way that I had into her mind, considering hers was the only one I was unable to simply listen to, and know _exactly_ what she was thinking.

"Not that one either. The golden one." What on earth was she talking about? Gold?

"Yes. _That _one_." _She moved slightly, so that her chin was resting on the crook in my elbow. I let my mind wonder, trying to figure out all of the golden things that Bella could be dreaming of. Bella didn't even _like_ gold! On the day I'd questioned her, she's clearly stated that she loved silver; not gold. Except…

She'd said that she loved my eyes… Which were _usually _gold. I shook myself out of these thoughts. It had been so long ago, maybe her opinions had changed. What if she-

My thoughts were abruptly cut off when Bella _licked _me! She ran her tongue up my arm, almost up to my shoulder, before taking it off and moving it back to my elbow and starting over. What on _earth_ was she doing?!

"Mm…that taste's good." She murmured. The feeling of her tongue was…indescribable. It was so _warm_! It was awakening hungers in me that had nothing to do with her blood.

Bella's tongue stopped about halfway up my arm for a moment, as if she was thinking about continuing or not. Did I want her to? On one hand, it felt heavenly, but on the other, if it got _too_ heavenly, I didn't want Bella to be in danger. I sighed and reached out to pull her tongue off my arm, but quickly let go when it didn't move. Her head moved up a little with my hand, but her tongue stayed right where it was.

"Outh!**(ouch!)**" She squeaked, waking up. Her eyes were confused as she tried to look around. But she quickly realized that she couldn't move her head around much without hurting her tongue. A few 'ouch's later she finally seemed to realize that she was awake and wasn't able to removed her tongue from my arm.

"Edwad, wath goin on?**(Edward, what's going on?)**" she said. I was grateful that I was able to understand her, as her words seemed to be affected by her not being able to use her tongue.

"Bella, you were…um…licking me in your sleep, and I think your tongue is stuck." That was one sentence I thought I would never have to say. Her face flooded with heat, and I could feel it radiating off her face, even though her skin wasn't touching mine.

"Wath do we do? **(what do we do?)"** she said, her face still redder than a brick wall.

"Well," I said, quite unsure. "I've never been in this position before…I think we should go to Carlisle." Bella's father was in the next room, so we couldn't try to get it off here, as he might wake up, and as I racked my brain for alternatives, I found that I was having difficulty concentrating with Bella this close to me. As much as I never wanted anyone to ever know about this, Carlisle was the only one who would know a painless way to get Bella's tongue off my arm, and was probably the only member of my family that wouldn't say anything if I asked him not to.

Her eyes widened in horror, obviously following my same thoughts. She moaned slightly in humiliation before I picked her up awkwardly in my arms (since I couldn't move her tongue, I had to hold her the opposite of what I was used to) and jumped out the window. I landed with a slight jolt, where Bella muttered another 'ouch'

I was tempted to ask her a question, just to hear her try to speak again, it was highly entertaining to listen to, but let it go, knowing that it probably hurt for her to talk. I decided to try the hospital first, hoping against hope that Carlisle would be there. I considered calling home, and asking where he was, but that would bring up questions that I really didn't want to answer.

"I'm tho thorry Edwwrd **(I'm so sorry Edward)**." She mumbled against my arm.

"For what?" I asked her, appalled that she thought that this was her fault. If anyone's fault, it was mine; I could have stopped her earlier, but I didn't.

"I wath licking you **(I was licking you).**" She averted her eyes from mine, still trying not to move her head, looking somewhere off to the right.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You were dreaming, you didn't know what you were doing." I paused before asking my next question, wondering if she would tell me the truth.

"What _were_ you dreaming anyway?" I was almost to the hospital now, hopefully Carlisle was on duty.

"I wath dweaming that I wath eatin a popthickle **(I was dreaming that I was eating a Popsicle)**."

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I entered the hospital, quickly silencing myself at her icy glare. Everyone who passed up was thinking how strange this looked, but I didn't really care, as long as we didn't run into anyone from the family. I went up to the receptionist's desk, smiling at her as charmingly as possible.

"Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen working tonight?" I asked politely, praying to anyone listening that he was.

"No, I'm sorry, he's off tonight." I could feel my face fall, and thanked the woman as nicely as possible; trying not to show how much I was dreading what was to come, before heading off back outside.

"Do we hath to go to youw houth **(do we have to go to your house)**?" Bella asked, dreading it as much as I was.

"Yeth" I answered, not even realizing that I had copied Bella's most recent way of speaking until she hit me on the other arm, making it feel like someone had just tickled me.

"Sorry." I grinned at her, trying to lighten the situation. She continued to glare at me, boring her eyes into mine, while trying to discretely rub her hand that had hit me. "You aw thinding thith thunny, awen't you **(you are finding this funny, aren't you)**?!"

"NO! I assure you I am dreading walking into my house like this. I am never going to hear the end of it." I didn't add that her voice sounded very cute when she was unable to pronounce her 'R's and 'S's. She stopped glaring, seeming satisfied with my answer.

I ran again, trying to be careful so as not to jostle her anymore than I already was. We were running up my driveway as Alice ran out of the house. I opened my mind to hers automatically, to find that she was just repeating the ABC's over and over again; blocking me from reading something in her mind.

"Bella! Edward! Smile!" Before I could blink, she's pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of us. I was going to _kill_ her. It didn't matter that she was already dead; she would die _again_ for this.

She giggled, obviously seeing my plans to kill her, and ran off back inside. I sighed, letting go of any dignity I had left.

I walked in the door and was almost blinded by flash upon flash of light. Cameras. I roared at them and almost jumped at them all, only to remember that Bella was still attached to me. Literally.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled at the ceiling, knowing that he was probably in his study, and would hear me even if I used a quieter voice. The flashes finally stopped as they all ran out of film. They grinned quickly at me and Bella before running off into separate parts of the house; probably getting a head start for whenever I got Bella off my arm, and KILLED them.

I heard thoughts from them about posting the pictures all over the internet, or all over the walls of the school, but they quickly realized that if they did that, it would _definatly_ raise questions that no one would want answered. I was absolutely livid at them all; they had each gotten about 30 pictures of Bella stuck on my arm. That was about 120 pictures that I would have to find and burn. Maybe if I got to them before they developed the film, I could just burn the cameras, then I'd only need to find 4 cameras…

Carlisle surprised me by coming out of the kitchen, obviously having heard from Alice that I was going to need his help.

"Come in here." He motioned toward the kitchen, where he bade me to sit down on the unused kitchen table.

"How did this happen?" he asked, examining my arm that had Bella was attached to. I could see the curiosity burning in his face, as well as the humor that he managed to find in this situation. His mind formed all sorts of suspicions; positions that we could have been in that would have involved licking. I tried not to listen to the thoughts he was having, as they weren't helping my control around Bella. I could feel the waves of heat radiating off of Bella's face, and looked down to see that she was, indeed, redder than I'd ever seen her. I couldn't blame her; this was by far the most embarrassing situation _I'd_ ever been in.

"Well, Bella was lying near me," I purposely didn't say that she was practically lying on _top_ of me; there were some things my father-figure just didn't need to know. "And she started…well, _licking_ me."

"Were you conscious during this, Bella?" Carlisle asked her, prodding my arm again to disguise his digging. I had to give him credit; he was trying to satisfy his curiosity without sounding too interested.

"No." She mumbled, still redder than a fire truck. Carlisle smiled at her encouragingly, walking over to the sink and filling up a cup with hot water from the sink.

"Could you come over here please? I don't want to get water all over the table." I picked up Bella and walked over to where Carlisle motioned, slightly leaning over the sink.

I leaned over the edge carefully, being careful not to squish Bella against the wood surrounding the sink. Carlisle poured the warm water onto my arm, right where Bella's tongue was attached to my arm, watching as it dripped slowly down my forearm and into the sink.

"Bella, try to move your tongue off of his arm." Carlisle instructed, and I heard laughter upstairs, and I started to refine my plans on how to kill them all; for good this time.

"I can't move it! **(I can't move it)**" She said, still talking past her tongue. She tried again to pull her head away from my arm, only succeeding in hurting herself more. I began to worry that she might tear her tongue if it was attached to my arm much longer, she was pulling so hard.

"Bella! Stop trying so hard! You're going to cut your tongue!" I said, knowing that it would be almost impossible to restrain myself if she started bleeding so close to me.

She stopped trying immediately and we both looked desperately at Carlisle to help us. He looked confused and filled another cup with warm water before pouring it again down my arm. My shirt was getting soaked, but it didn't matter as long as we both made it out of this alright.

"Try again, Bella." She tried to lift her head from my arm again, and she _still_ couldn't get it off. "Stop." Carlisle instructed her before setting his mind on a way that would get her off of me. He knew that we needed heat to do it, and the cup of water from the faucet didn't seem to be supplying enough heat. His next best option seemed to be a hot shower, but he knew that it would make both of us more uncomfortable than we already were. He stored it away as a last result, and tried two more cupfuls of water before sighing to himself.

"Bella, Edward, I think the only way that would get her tongue off painlessly would be for you two to go into a hot shower. You wouldn't need to be in there for more than a moment or two. Just enough for Edward's skin to warm up enough to not be able to hold Bella's tongue."

And I'd thought Bella's face couldn't get any redder.

"Are you sure that that would work?" I asked Carlisle; thinking that Bella was creating so much heat by blushing that she should be able to get her tongue off an iceberg

"Yes, quite sure." He apologized to me in my thoughts, telling me that he was almost positive that this would work.

Bella, still redder then a tomato, buried her head in my chest, trying to hide her face from the room.

Emmett, shaking with laughter that he was trying to suppress, waltzed into the kitchen, still purposely thinking about all the ways he could use this against me.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" he asked, thinking that he was hilarious.

"I'we beem beta. **(I've been better)**." She mumbled against my skin, her breath driving my senses crazy.

"So, Edward, I hear you get to get into a hot shower with a _girl_." Emmett chuckled. Emmett was going to die first; and in a way more painful that Jane Volturi could ever do.

"No, Emmett, I'm getting in a hot shower with a _woman_. But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know the difference." Bella giggled slightly against my chest, and I'm pretty sure that, if she wasn't already at her maximum blushing capacity, she would have blushed about that last comment.

Emmett huffed at me, stalking out of the room with his big, empty head held high.

"So, if you'll follow me." Carlisle said politely. I picked Bella up, and hugged her to my chest, following Carlisle as he led me up the large staircase. He paused on the top step, wondering which shower was big enough, and eventually deciding that mine was probably the largest one. He headed up the second flight of stairs and into my room. He opened the bathroom door and switched on the water. He fiddled with the temperature until he was satisfied that it would be able to warm my skin slightly without burning Bella.

Knowing both Bella and I he decided to answer the awkward question that I, and probably Bella, were thinking.

"You can just leave on your clothes. Alice would be happy to let Bella borrow some of hers." Bella's head buried once again into chest, hiding her face from both Carlisle and me. I was starting to worry if a person could become faint or sick from too much blushing.

Carlisle left quickly, leaving just us and the slightly steamy room. I cleared my throat and stepped into the box-like shower, trying to find a position where my arm would get some water, but Bella wouldn't be blasted in the face. I finally settled for putting my shoulder up against the water, blocking it from Bella, but hopefully the heat would travel down my arm.

We stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence, both of us trying not to think about the fact that we weren't alone in the shower, and looking anywhere but at each other. I could feel my skin go from frigid to frosty, getting probably about a half of a degree warmer. It shouldn't be too long.

Despite my shoulder blocking most of the water flow, Bella still got a little wet, which did nothing to help my control around her delicious aroma. Her pajamas were slightly darker than their normal colors due to the water, but mine were thoroughly soaked from the amount of water they were receiving.

When I felt that my skin was a few degrees warmer, I looked down at Bella for the first time since getting in the shower, noting that she was still as red as blood.

Her eyes were fixated on one of the tiles on the wall nearest her, and she must have sensed my gaze on her, for her eyes rose and locked onto mine. Her chocolate orbs seemed like pools of knowledge and love, looking directly into my eyes with the love shining out of them. Staring into her bottomless eyes, I forgot that we were in a shower with my family downstairs probably listening to everything we did or said. I saw a spark of lust ignite in her eyes, and was sure that my eyes mirrored that spark perfectly.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd wanted to kiss her this bad. Before I could ask her to try to move her tongue, she started to pull her head away from my arm, and her tongue followed obediently, just like it was supposed to.

She wiggled it for a moment, probably trying to get some feeling back into it, and while I examined her red tongue for any lasting damage, her eyes never left mine. When her tongue lost some of its bright-red color, I bent my head down and pressed my lips softly to hers, ignoring the water pounding into my back.

She kissed me back with as much passion as she could, knowing my limits perfectly. I reached behind me and shut off the water, the steam still swirling around us. Her breathing increased, and even through I didn't need any oxygen, my breaths became shallower as well. I broke away before this would get out of hand, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you." I murmured to her, running my fingers through her damp hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her fingers tracing small patterns on my arm.

"I love you three!" a voice quoted from outside the shower. I growled low in my throat at Emmett, slightly irritated that I'd been too caught up in the moment to notice his entrance.

I banged the shower door open charging at Emmett, swearing all the while.

"Whoa, slow down there Mc. Steamy, I was only joking!" He laughed again, still running away. I roared at him, and he ran out of the room before I had a chance to strangle him. Bella stepped slowly out of the shower, her glorious brown hair smoothed flat from the water. I was in front of her in an instant, scooping her into my arms and racing her over to Alice's room.

"Alice." I said, using normal human volume.

The door flew open, showing an ecstatic looking Alice, grinning at Bella. I saw the mountain of clothes behind her, and set Bella down gently. Alice stepped back into her room, and began rooting though the pile of clothes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I told Bella, trying to find Emmett's mind as I spoke.

"Please don't actually hurt him." she said, surprising me by somehow knowing my plans for Emmett's torture.

"Bella!" I whined, still plotting in my mind, but knowing that if she begged me not to, I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Please?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly to form a puppy dog look. I couldn't resist her in anything.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks, Bella!" came Emmett's voice from downstairs. I growled at him, and turned my thoughts to creating another form of revenge.

Bella pushed up onto her toes to kiss my cheek softly before following Alice into her room.

**I hoped you like it! Review and I just **_**might**_** give you a Popsicle! **


End file.
